Vandal
|Gender = Male|Height = 8' 5"|Weight = 1200 lbs|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black}} Biography Personality Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become somewhat mentally troubled and obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. When he transforms, his personality regresses to a more primitive state with his senses amplified to such an extent that it is difficult for his brain to process it all. In Banner's own words, he describes the experience as "It's like someone poured a liter of acid into my brain." When Banner returns to his normal human form, he has little recollection of events aside from fragments and images. In his earliest transformations, Banner appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of this, he was responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, a police officer from Idaho, and two Canadian hunters when he was a fugitive. However, while extremely aggressive and destructive, Hulk only attacked when provoked as a form of self-defense and wanted to be alone, often fleeing and ending up in areas uninhabited by humans like caves or forests to calm himself. Ever since his first transformation Banner was terribly afraid of the Hulk and the risk of him hurting those around him. He abandoned everyone and everything he cared about and became a fugitive for five years to prevent Hulk's power from falling into the wrong hands, while desperately searching for a cure and attempting to avoid transforming at all costs. On some occasions, he lost the hope of getting rid of his other persona and showed suicidal tendencies, attempting to kill himself once. Hulk keeps fragments of Banner's personality and gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection, demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others once they've established a rapport with him, be aware that his name is "Hulk", and demonstrating he's capable of directing his savagery at foes instead of allies. Betty suggested that this is because Banner's mind is still within the Hulk and can influence his behavior.Over time, he supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. Banner discovered that by focusing during the moment of transformation he can control the Hulk's destructive behavior or at least "aim" it at a desired target, first seen during the Duel of Harlem. Banner usually has a love interest to act as the Hulk's handler and soothe him back into his normal state. The Hulk would check his aggression if Betty Ross desired it and would be lullabied into a calmer state by Black Widow. After having shown some success in controlling the monster, he seemed to have abandoned the search for a cure and redeemed himself, helping sick people in poor areas of the world. Thus, he appeared to be more comfortable and sarcastic in various situations with fellow Avengers. Tony Stark encouraged Banner to see the Hulk as an ally rather than a destructive curse by pointing out that Hulk technically saved his life when the Gamma exposure accident occurred. Eventually Banner became confident enough to bring out Hulk voluntarily knowing he won't attack his allies. However, Banner is the Avenger his teammates are the most wary of despite their camaraderie and often don't call Hulk to a battle unless strictly necessary. Though Banner is able to suppress his transformations through emotional intelligence, he has been known to lose control or be manipulated into lose control. Should he be completely overwhelmed with rage, he loses all reason and becomes a volatile rage monster. For example, he once attacked Black Widow on the Helicarrier, when they were blasted out of the lab and he transformed and attacked her, and when the Scarlet Witch used her mental manipulation powers on him in South Africa to force him to transform. After the War against Ultron, Hulk himself decided to abandon his Avengers friends much like he did when he defeated Abomination. Powers and Abilities Powers= **'Superhuman Strength:' Vandal´s primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His strength allows Vandal to rip steel as if it was made of paper, and to break vehicles with a punch. In combat, Vandal often uses his strength to throw heavy objects (like cars for example) or his smaller opponents in order to defeat his enemies. Vandal has never demonstrated a maximum output or limit to his strength, and very few individuals have been able to match his strength. ***'Super Leaps:' Vandal's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances or great heights with precision. **'Superhuman Durability:' Vandal is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and flames cause him little damage. His bone, skin and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Vandal has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. **'Superhuman Speed:' Regardless of his size, Vandal's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Should he receive damage that penetrates his extreme durability, his biology has a very high rate of cellular regeneration. Vandal also has an enhanced immune system. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill, even if he is in his human form. |-|Abilities= *'Combatant:' While having no formal training, Vandal is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Vandal often engages his enemies using brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. |-| Weaknesses= |-| Equipment= Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Deviant Category: Members of the Guardians